


Derek At the Temple: A Sterek Fusion Story

by Alazan



Series: TW/SU||Stiles is a Gem||Fusion [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Dancing, Derek Has a Crush, Derek Has a Plan, Fusions, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sterek Fusion, Stiles and Derek Fuse, Stiles is Half Human, Stiles is a Crystal Gem, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: Derek wants to understand Stiles more, but he's been hard to track lately. He's not in Beacon at the moment and the Sheriff isn't giving him any info. But he has other resources and he's finally found him...in Beach City.





	Derek At the Temple: A Sterek Fusion Story

"Are you sure he's here?" Derek asked. 

"It's kind of a small town, not too many places to hide. Not my first pick, but it's remote." Braeden answered as she adjusted things on her bike. "So...how long are you staying for?"

"Until I get answers," Derek said with determination. 

"So you have no idea basically." Braeden deadpanned. 

"Stiles isn't fully human, he's not giving us answers, nor is his father. Melissa and Scott don't know and..." Memories of being a fusion passed through his eyes as well as the feeling of being whole. It was hard to get it out of his mind. He told everyone who asked him that he just needed answers. And though he did, what he really wanted was to be like that again. 

"So you've come all the way across the country in hopes of finding Stiles and... _fusing_ with him?"

"I know it sounds weird..."

"We knew who Alpha twins who could do that. It's not... _unheard_ of but they're the only two werewolves I've known to be able to. And they're not space-wolves as far as I know, so there's that too." 

"Wait, you're here to fuse with Stiles? Are you from Beacon Hills? Are you Derek?" 

A young boy appeared from almost nowhere. Derek had to resist the urge to extend his claws, and he noticed how Braeden had reached for her guns. 

"Oh, you're probably wondering who I am. Hi, I'm Steven. I'm friends with Stiles. He's been staying with me for the last couple of weeks." Steven introduced himself. 

Both Derek and Braeden's eyes widened and they shared a look before looking back at Steven. 

"So he's here? With you?" Derek asked.

"What's he been doing?" Braeden asked instead. 

"Yeah, he's here. He said some weird stuff was going on back home what started to activate his powers. He was getting a little freaked out and felt out of control and wanted help to better understand his non-human side. So we welcomed him in and have been doing our best." Steven told them with a smile. His eyes seemed to almost literally have stars in them as he seemed so excited. "He's been really down lately, but having you here will cheer him up! We should go see him now. Hey Lion!" 

Derek and Braeden looked over in the direction that Steven called out and though they didn't have heart attacks as seeing a giant pink lion coming towards them...it was pretty weird. 

"You...you have a pink lion?" Braeden asked. 

Steven mounted his lion and patted his mane. "Yeah. He's pretty sweet...when he's not being such a cat. But great for interdimensional travel. The fastest way to the temple. You just wanna hop on? It's _fun_." Steven said in a singsong voice. 

"Uh...can I take my motorcycle there?" Braeden asked. 

"Sure. What about you?" Steven asked Derek. 

"I can keep up with a lion," Derek said stubbornly, almost glaring at Lion. Lion stoically glared back. 

"Awe...I think they're bonding." Steven commented. It made Braeden snort. 

Steven gave them a general direction of where they were heading before they were off. Lion seemed to want to beat Derek and went faster than normal. When Derek began to use his super speed, Lion wasn't going to let the newcomer beat him. Letting out a roar just as his eyes glowed white, Lion opened a portal that made them the winners. 

Braeden arrived second since she gave up trying to keep up and found her own way to the beach. Which left Derek arriving last, giving a serious death glare to a very satisfied and cocky Lion. 

"It's okay Derek. He cheated. But you know cats..." Steven tried to make Derek feel better. 

"Steven?" Pearl asked as she exited the house with Connie. 

"Hey, Steven! Oh...who are your friends?" Connie asked as she looked at the newcomers. Though she was polite because they seemed human, there was a quick glance as she tried to analyze their threat level. 

"Hey, Connie! How was practice?" Steven asked. 

"It was excellent as always. Now back to the new humans. Why are they here?" Pearl asked. 

"Actually, only I'm human. Braeden. Mercenary. A friend of Stiles. That over there is a grumpy werewolf, also a friend of Stiles if not more." Braeden said with an amused smirk.

"More than a friend?" Pearl asked as she looked at Derek more critically. 

"Like a best friend?" Steven asked innocently. 

"More like the fusing kind...if that's what the kids are calling it these days," Braeden said with a smirk. She's tried not to be too blunt, but sometimes Derek was _so_ oblivious to his crush it was almost amusing. Almost. 

" _Braeden_!" Derek said with blushed cheeks. He sighed before looking at Pearl. "I'm not human. My family dedicated its life to keep those in our town safe from supernatural forces. My family was dead and it left Beacon open for all sort of crazy. Stiles's friend was bitten and became part of the weirdness. We all assumed Stiles was human and we pushed him aside thinking he didn't matter as much...but now we know he's more than human. And we know it can be isolating and terrifying. We just want to make sure Stiles is okay...that he's not afraid and knows that he's missed." 

"Oh. Well, that's very well and good, but Stiles isn't here." Pearl said. 

Derek shoulder's slumped. 

"I missed him..."

"Yes, well his shift begins at 11 AM. He'll be done around 5 or 6. You can see him then. You're Derek, aren't you? He's mentioned you before. You can wait here for him if you'd like. Connie and Steven are going to fuse and train as Stevonnie before Stiles gets back." Pearl explained. 

"Um...what?"

Connie patted Derek's arm. "The gems sometimes don't realize when their speech comes off as weird. Stiles has a job at the Big Donut. He'll be back soon."

* * *

 

"You're not freaked out by this?" Derek asked Braeden as they watched Stevonnie spar with one of the Holo-Pearls. 

"I've watched anime and I fight the supernatural. This is just awesome for me." Braeden said as she sipped her juice box. 

"They're so in sync," Derek commented. 

"And it looks like they're having fun," Braeden added. Her smile was gentler now. She was sensing this was heading more to Derek's fusion experience with Stiles than the fusion in front of them. 

"Yeah...they're not scared at all."

"Why would they be scared?" Braeden asked. 

Derek shrugged. " The power they create...the merging with someone else...becoming something new...it's terrifying."

"Not if the person you're fusing with is someone you trust." 

Braeden and Derek looked up at the newcomer. A tall woman that radiated power but calm, and a very soothing voice. 

"Just before we fused for the first time, we made it known that we _didn't_ trust each other," Derek admitted quite freely to this being. He wasn't sure why, but he did. 

"Then I can imagine your fusion didn't last long," Garnett said. 

"It didn't. But it felt more like it...it was his first time doing it. He didn't think he could. But he kept letting it happen because he needed to fuse...to become stronger." Derek explained. 

"Yes, Stiles said that. But his fusions don't last long. Fusion is a bond. The more trust and care there is between the two fusing, the stronger and longer lasting the fusion is."

"Can you tell me more?" Derek asked. 

Garnett smirked and nodded. 

* * *

 

"Guys, I'm back!" Stiles announced as he warped back. "Guys?"

"Um...no. Just me. They all went out for pizza." 

"Derek?" Stiles' eyes were wide with shock. "What are you doing here? How did you even find me?"

"It took a while. But I did. I can't get the fusion thing out of my head."

"It was...helpful. It kept us alive." Stiles shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"But it was more than that. I...we were something."

"Sterek...we were Sterek. He...he's you and me...all that makes us; makes him. His own being."

"You sound way calmer about this." Derek noticed.

"I've had time to be with other gems. Be around Steven and Stevonnie. I was a mess when I first got here."

They moved until they were standing right in front of each other, looking into each other's eyes. 

"I haven't stopped thinking about our fusion...when I was building my pack, I was trying to get back a feeling of complete wholeness that I once had with my birth pack. Nothing came as close as when we were together. It might be selfish but...I want that feeling again. Do you think...we can fuse?"

"I...I don't know. I've tried fusing here, but it hasn't really worked out for me. I can only do it when I think I'm in danger I think." He answered with a frown. 

"What about dancing? I hear that's how it usually works."

"You...you wanna dance with me?" 

Derek held out his hand. Stiles was nervous but tentatively took it. They held each other as one would do in a waltz. There was no music and at first, they moved robotically. It was awkward and it led nowhere. 

"Okay...let's forget the one-two-three technique...let's just...follow our instincts," Stiles suggested. Derek nodded and held on to Stiles a bit more boldly. Outside music was blasting and it gave them a rhythm to dance to. They smiled at each other, they twirled and spun, and Derek even dipped Stiles until their forehead touched. They began to laugh, a light was coming from Stiles's body, and as the music sped up, the light got brighter. 

"Is that him?" Stevonnie tried to peek over Garnett to see. 

"That's him alright. Hello, Sterek." 

Sterek looked down at his hands. He was trying to get a feel of all that he was... he looked up at the others and shared a small grin. "Hey. So...who wants pizza?" 


End file.
